


take this for just what it is

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [29]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, because i guess maybe it could have been part of it, but also only barely, but like we know it wasn't, set in season 6, wouldn't have changed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: The new interns of Seattle Grace hospital are spreading a rumor.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Series: 15 minute fics [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Kudos: 24





	take this for just what it is

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #32 on pillowfort.

He has a type. She knows this well. She'd been there when Izzie bolted. And when Ava broke down. She knows about his family history and the messes he keeps attracting and none of it is in any way similar to Cristina Yang.

When she first hears the theory circulating among the new interns that year, about how Doctor Karev is madly in love with Doctor Yang, Meredith laughs. And then she tells Derek about it and he laughs, too. Still, for some reason, she doesn't feel like it's something she should tell either Cristina or Alex so she keeps her mouth shut.

Occasionally, when she hears the interns gossiping, she lets out a chuckle or two. But, after some time, it refuses to leave her head.

She starts watching for it, trying to figure out where these newer generations are getting this crazy theory from.

She can't figure it out.

Alex is very much not in love with Cristina, as far as she can tell. And Cristina doesn't seem to be in love with him either, but it's always a bit harder to figure those things out with Cristina, to be fair.

She looks and looks and tries to latch onto even the smallest details but, there's just nothing. They're just friends who argue a lot. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing there.

But it won't let her rest. The gossip keeps popping into her mind at any random moment.

One evening, while her and Cristina are sitting in her bedroom floor, talking about Owen and Teddy and the mess of it all, she says "Oh! Want to know the latest insane theory? The word on the street is that Alex is in love with you!"

Drunk as she is, she doesn't notice Cristina stiffen next to her as she continues. "Yeah, can you believe it? The interns think you two are meant to be or something."

Cristina takes the bottle from her hand, taking a long gulp of tequila. "Could you imagine? Evil spawn in love with me?"

"Right? Horrifying! I have no idea where they got it from. You're not even his type, and everyone can tell he has a *type*" She laughs.

"Yeah, ridiculous." Cristina says with a frown.


End file.
